


Forbidden

by Kageprofanboy123



Series: Jefferson the cumslut [6]
Category: American Revolution RPF, History RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Bottom Jefferson, Dom Marx, M/M, This is worse than any of the others and I need to be stopped, i don't even know how to tag this honestly, sub Jefferson, top Karl Marx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageprofanboy123/pseuds/Kageprofanboy123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When true love calls will Jefferson listen? Or hold onto his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm doing this but this is going to keep going forever

Jefferson sighed as he looked out his window he had been stood up by a date again, was he just so bad that nobody could date him? He just wanted someone who was perfect in every way, but no use thinking like that! He would go out and meet someone with a Long Shlong.

Karl Marx was sitting at a bar after seeing the communist manifesto being sold for 15 dollars and not buying a drink since that would support capitalism. He suddenly saw a tall man walk into the bar, the man seemed upset about something. Jefferson Walked up to Marx and instantly felt attracted to the other man, but when he asked Marx to meet him at a McDonald's parking lot Marx said "it's hard to find anyone that can handle my 3ft corkscrew dick."

"3 feet of the red sword of the people!!" Exclaimed Jefferson happily "I would love to circle on your duck penis!".

 

When they reached Marx's house they began to tear each other's clothes off, Mark laid Jefferson on the couch and stood in front of him, suddenly a giant thing burst front Marx's crotch. Jefferson then realized that was the corckscrew screwer Jefferson then took out some Kraft velveeta and used it to lube his crisp asshole he then began to sit on Marx's communist freedom fucker. Marx began to shove up into the tall man in his lap while Jefferson moaned at the feeling of Marx's corkscrew dick penetrating his throbbing macaroni abyss. The feeling was overwhelming, he could feel every curve. Nothing. Had been this deep in him before, 3ft was not an exaggeration and it felt perfect.

Once it was over they slept on the couch. When they woke up Jefferson took some viagra since he didn't have the stamina of the grand communist.


	2. Penis-shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl Marx has an interesting ability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the Drama starts
> 
> Boy x boy don't like don't read no flamz

Jefferson woke up and instantly started to panic, what happened last night he wondered. Oh yeah he felt bad and the went to a bar? Then there was a man he was reasonably sure who had a corkscrew penis. He then realized he was laying next to said man, and at that moment Karl Marx began to stir. "You know Jefferson" he said "I have an ability i think you should know, I'm can shapeshift my penis into anything a want. So I'm going to put you in a nice cock cage and then use my red dog penis to knot your mouth".   
Jefferson moaned as Marx grabbed a perfectly sized cock cage off of the bedside table. Jefferson wasn't fully hard yet so Marx easily put the cock cage on the pasta lover. Jefferson loved the feeling of not being able to become erect. Feeling the still cold metal press into this cheesy shaft. "Kneel of the floor pet" said Marx. Jefferson rushed too obey, he did not want to displease his lover. Marx walked over to Jeffersons kneeling form and began to feed his lust engorged sword of the people into Jeffersons mouth. "Take it all you bourgeoisie scum" said Marx. Quickly Marx's throbbing lust rod began to thicken in one part, Jefferson could hardly fit the communist's knot in his mouth. Jefferson loved feeling himself trying to get hard in the cock cage and even more than that he loved the feeling of his mouth stuck on Marx, he couldn't pull back at all with how huge Marx's know was. Jefferson moaned at the feeling of the thick love rod swelling in his mouth. "Well slut it's too bad you can't even get hard isn't it" sneered Marx "well maybe you can come later today if you be especially good now" moaned Marx as he began to come down jefferson's throat giving him no choice but to swallow. Jefferson would have begged and moaned if his mouth wasn't so stuffed, as it was he had to settle for just looking imploringly up at Marx and hoping he got the message. 

Slowly Marx's knot began to deflate letting him pull out of Jeffersons aching mouth he gathered the tired man into his arms and said "I think we should go back to sleep for now, then let's see about letting you come"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know what to say anymore


	3. Mac n Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm listening to more weeb music and writing this in a live stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to have Drama

Jefferson had decided to stay the day with Karl Marx since he was so smexy. Karl was in the kitchen making Macaroni and Cheese for lunch since they had done the sex until lunchtime. Jefferson walked into the kitchen drawn by the aura of mac n cheese "are you cooking mac n cheese? cause i can think of some better things to do with it than eat it" said Jefferson stuffing the now finished mac and cheese into a condom and shoving it into the freezer. "I think we should wait until it's frozen then you fuck me with that sexy cold cheese dildo".

Jefferson Moaned at the sight of Marx pulling the frozen macaroni and cheese out of the freezer he couldn't wait to feel the cold pasta being shoved up his crisp asshole. Marx tipped Jefferson onto the couch before coating condom in lube and it shoving into the tall racist. Jefferson moaned as he was assaulted by the sudden cold it was both painful and wonderful, he wanted to spend his entire life in this moment just the knowledge that the thing in his crunchy dick muncher was stuffed with macaroni caused his pasta stick to throb with cheesy lust. Marx watched the other man writhe in pleasure Jefferson nutted just from feeling the cold pasta. Marx then began to thrust the pasta into Jefferson, after like 10 minutes of this Jefferson nutted AGAIN at the feeling of the condom breaking and lukewarm macaroni spilling into his cheesy rectum. Jefferson was basking in the afterglow when Marx shoved his legs onto his shoulders and began to use his tongue to remove the pasta moaning as he swallowed the ass mac. Jefferson couldn't stop moaning. he came after 20 seconds because he is that into pasta. Karl Marx then began to jerk his Red Army onto Jefferson's cheesy ass. He orgasmed so hard he passed out on top of the already sleeping Jefferson. END OF THIS MONSTROSITY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i hate this


	4. I can't think of a chapter title right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna include some ddlg but I'm too creeped out by that to write it

The next day Jefferson decided that he and Marx had been in a relationship for more that a day and that meant it was time to Fight for no reason "Hey Marx fuck you because I project my issues onto other people"  
"Jefferson please I'm upset now, this reads like another book written by a Straight White Man" cried Marx as he looked at Jeffersons flowing ginger hair that was not so long as to be like other guys but was long enough to fit into societal ideals of femininity that some people are forced into.  
"Let's have some poorly set up makeup sex like a straight couple on a tv show" said Jefferson sexually.

"Alright let's do it I've got a huge echidna dick and I'm ready for makeup sex". As they walked into the bedroom Jeffersons aroused only grew, he had no prior knowledge of echidna penises and was unsure of how this was going to go. Marx took of his pants and Jefferson was almost intimidated! Marx's eagle killer look like it had two heads! Marx then sensually pulled Jefferson onto the bed with him "I'm guessing you have lube" asked Marx

"Of course" replied Jefferson as he slicked   
up Marx's four headed materialism shooter. Jefferson then slowly lowered himself onto Marx loving the new feeling of a two headed animal dick penetrating him. 

END OF CHAPTER- TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look ddlg is actually a problem and some things just are not ok no matter how "consenting" both people are.


End file.
